User blog:BugNomster/How to: Add a new species to Entomophagy Wiki
Hello everyone! I just wrapped up a video tutorial on adding a new species to Entomophagy Wiki. If you'd rather not jump into the deep end, you can check out Category:Article stubs to view articles that need additional information. If you want to add a species that isn't in the wiki yet, though, you can view the video here and read the written instructions below: #Click on contribute and add a new page #Name that page the scientific name for the species you are adding (i.e. Zophobas morio) #Switch to the source editor and paste in 'NOTE: This is no longer necessary. When you start a new article, you can click "New Species" at the top of the page and it will have the same effect. 'BugNomster 19:23, July 15, 2012 (UTC) #Click on preview, and if the preview window accurately displays the template, hit publish #Press edit and then start to add the information. #First, hover over the first puzzle piece—the template for the Species Infobox—and select edit. #Upload a photo if you haven't already, add the proper licensing information, and copy the file name. #Paste the file name into the "image" box on the species page. #Add a relevant comment. #Add the species common names. #Add the size in length. If you have other sizing information, add it with a relevant description. #Describe the color. #Add an defensive features about the insect (stinging, biting, odor emission, etc.) #Include the natural distribution of the speces. #Paste in the scientific classification (kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus, species). If this information is spelled correctly, Entomophagy Wiki should be able to add the page to the relevant categories. #Add the stages in the species life cycle, and include photos if you can. #Add which stage they are consumed at (larva, eggs, adults, etc.) #Include the cooking method (frying, boiling, raw, etc.) #The parts consumed section should include which parts are consumed (i.e. everything but the legs) #Include any toxicity information (venom, allergens, etc.) #Click okay and continue adding other information to the page according to the directions provided. Type or paste in the information and hit okay. #The recipe section differs in that it includes space for internal and external recipes. #Find a recipe on Entomophagy Wiki, such as Recipe:Mealworm crunch. Copy the title. #Paste the recipe into the Interal Recipe 1 box (and add a second if available). #Add the recipe category which is most relevant. In this case, the category should be "larvae". Go to Category:Recipes to get a list of recipe categories. Don't include the word "recipes". Some categories might not be in the wiki yet if no species have been added to that category yet (i.e. Category:Tailless whip scorpion recipes). #Include a video in the farming section if you can find a relevant video on Youtube or another website. #The easiest way is to publish the article and then hit "edit" under the farming section. #Switch to the source editor. #Click anywhere before the closing curly braces (these: }}) and click the video button under "Add features and media". #Paste in the URL to the video. #Switch the video to left-aligned and click add video. #For the buying section, add a description of sources where the species can be purchased and ways it can be purchased (live, dehydrated, etc.) #Add links to relevant sources where this species can be purchased. #Click publish and verify that there are no errors. #Make sure that each new species has at least three categories (bottom of pages). Every species should have the "Arthropods" category, a class category (Insects, Arachnids, Myriapods, or Crustaceans), and an order/family classification (Beetles, Cockroaches, Ants, Grasshoppers, etc.) You can go to Category:Arthropods to view all of the relevant subcategories (list may not be complete). Most categories should be added automatically, with the exception of the larvae category. If the larvae of a species is eaten, add the larvae category manually. For any other categories that are missing, leave a comment on this blog post and I'll make sure the templates are set up to add them automatically. The only thing missing from this video is setting up redirects, which is very important. Each new species should have redirects set up from their common names, or a disambiguation page should be created if more than one species shares a common name. Common misspellings would also be food candidates for redirects. For superworms, I set up the following redirects: *Superworms *Giant mealworms *Zophobas And added superworms to *Darkling beetle (disambiguation) To create a new redirect, click on add page, go to the source editor, and type in #REDIRECT PAGENAME PAGENAME should be the name of the page that is being redirected to, so for superworms, each of the redirects had the following code: #REDIRECT Zophobas morio And that's it! Your new species page is 100% done! Look out for me to add another tutorial on adding recipes soon. Category:Blog posts